He's More Than Just a Friend
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Takes place after Enemy Within. Cassie realizes TJ is more than just a friend.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is for Superspyder CJ's birthday. I hope you enjoy it. It takes place after The Enemy Within._

**He's More Than Just a Friend**

After they had defeated the last three of the Psycho Rangers all the rangers, including Zhane, decided to have a nice feast in celebration. They were on Earth at Adelle's surfspot. They were joking about all that had happened.

"I really didn't think you could keep quiet." Carlos said again nudging Cassie with his elbow.

"I know when to talk and when not to. I just choose when to." She said nudging Carlos back.

They all laughed but inside TJ was still a little scared. Sure they were able to get Cassie out safely, but at that moment when Ashley had run onto the ship and explained what happened he was terrified that Cassie would be outnumbered by them and might loose. Not that Cassie couldn't fight, but against three of the Psycho Rangers, would any of them done so well?

Andros stood up, "Well I think I should get back to the ship."

"And I'm going to talk to Kinwon and let him know about how things are, later?"

Zhane and Andros shared a look before nodding.

Ashley stood up, "I'm ready to head back too."

"Well I'm about done, so let me finish and I'll come back with you." Cassie said.

By the time Cassie had finished Carlos and TJ were ready too. They all headed back to the ship, except for Zhane who went to where the colony was.

* * *

Once on the ship Andros went to the bridge followed by Ashley and then Carlos leaving TJ and Cassie in the elevator. "So, how are you doing?" TJ asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Cassie looked up at TJ, "Good. We defeated the Psychos."

"We did. But I meant more for when you were down there trying to escape from them."

"Oh, that." TJ took his hand off as the elevator doors opened and after signaling her through, followed her. Cassie smiled as TJ fell in step next to her, "It was scary. It was like being in one of those horror movies and knowing the killer is somewhere near you."

"That would be pretty freaky. So what led them to you?"

"Oh, I was at the bottom of one of the stairs and there was a mother with a baby carriage at the top, it was going to fall…"

"And you called out."

"Yeah."

"Makes sense that you would do that."

"So would any of us."

"I know." They stopped in front of Cassie's room. "So, tired?"

Cassie stepped into her room, "A bit."

"Okay. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Cassie didn't want to loose his company just yet, "Well you don't have to go. I mean we could always watch a movie or something."

"Okay."

"Come on." Cassie nodded TJ in.

The two settled on the floor in front of Cassie's bed and watched one of Andros' movies, there were always surprised at what would happen in them. Kerovians might have been human, but they certainly weren't from Earth. As the movie got closer to the end Cassie was more tired and ended up resting her head on TJ's shoulder, causing a smile from the blue ranger.

Looking down at the black haired beauty resting on his shoulder he realized she was asleep. Smiling he continued watching the movie. She needed her rest so he didn't want to wake her up. But eventually even TJ gave into sleep.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Cassie woke up. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was and it was then that she remembered that she had rested her head on TJ's shoulder. Sitting up slightly she looked at the man who had become very special to her. Cassie smiled when she thought back to when she had met him on the bus and the two of them saving Kat and Tommy. It was at that time that she knew he was a good guy, and sweet. After that their friendship had become something else.

But lately her feelings for him hadn't been just friendly ones; they had been a bit more. And seeing TJ here with her just confirmed those feelings even more. She wasn't going to deny that she was still intrigued by the Phantom, but maybe that was all he was, a phantom. TJ was real and right here with her. And his neck was going to hurt in the morning if he continued to sleep like that, "Teej, TJ, wake up."

He mumbled something and settled down again. This time Cassie shook him awake, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"You're not going to be okay in the morning. You're sleeping the wrong way."

"Then I'll lay down."

"Take my bed. I'll go in yours."

"No Cass, I'll go you stay."

"TJ thanks, but I'll be okay."

"I just want to make sure."

"I will be, promise."

"Cassie."

"I mean it."

"No, I mean it."

Cassie helped TJ up, "Fine. But I'll walk you to your door."

"Your day. I'll be fine."

Smiling the two headed towards the door, "So I'll see you later."

"Tomorrow morning."

"Thanks for staying with me that meant a lot to me."

"You're welcome. You mean a lot to me." TJ said gently touching Cassie's hand.

"You too." Cassie turned her hand around and held his.

She wasn't sure if she had started it or if TJ had, but either way Cassie was kissing TJ, and it was one of the best kisses she had ever had. TJ put his hand through her hair pulling her closer. But before they got any further the two gently pulled away.

"So…" Cassie began

"That was really nice."

"Yeah, it was."

The two looked into each others' eyes and realized that nothing more needed to be said about the moment just yet. TJ leaned in and gently kissed her, "Have a good sleep."

"You too."

And with that the two departed each leaving them in their own thoughts of when they would see each other the next.


End file.
